


Spontaneous

by Millixi77



Series: Animal Traits AU [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Traits, Fluff, Multi, Vague References to Illegal Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Kokichi's actions seem spontaneous to most people.However, his risks are usually premeditated. For weeks in advance. And he usually has more than just a few escape routes.However, after all of the spontaneous drama, it's nice to go home and be able to tell people about it. Even though they might get a bit worried about who he picks conflicts with.





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kokichi breaks the tradition of everyone staying at home and goes out and causes chaos.

Some people called him “high-maintenance”. 

 

He preferred the term “not ready to suffer through every random person's bullshit.”

 

Besides, what would the world be without someone to make people wake up every now and then? Without someone to occasionally shake things up? 

 

People would get too complacent. 

 

And that wouldn't be a good thing. 

 

Walking through the crowded streets after a day of setting people straight was surprisingly relaxing. The sugary-sounding pop music in his ears was a nice complement to the busy streets, its high energy seeming to imitate the way people rushed to and from for their various engagements. 

 

He should've brought gum; popping a bubble sounded like something he'd really like to do right about now. Maybe he’d chew some when he got home. But for now, he preferred to be able to hear his surroundings.

 

The music wasn’t as loud as he’d have liked it to be, in order to fulfill that. It was turned low, enough to make him have to focus if he really wanted to hear the lyrics. It was high enough to drown any unnecessary noises in the general atmosphere, but quiet enough that he was still aware of what was around him.

 

Snatches of conversation clashed with the sound of the music, painfully bland failing to dissolve into a sea of sugary sweet. It stood out like blank pieces of bland, grey cardboard in a sea of glitter. 

 

Uncoordinated and tasteless.

 

But he wasn’t taking any chances. People could and would be unpredictable at the best of times, and they would continue being so every single day. Their effects would vary depending on a person’s mood.

 

He happened to be in a good mood, and he didn’t want anyone to spoil it. His tail swung from side to side, a visible sign that, yes, it would be a bad idea to even try and confront him. 

 

Not like most people in this “respectable” area of town would even dare to interact with him. 

 

He was younger than the general population in this place; a young adult in a sea of half-dead middle-aged workers who were wondering what the fuck they were doing with their life and why the hell they even bothered. A sea of people whose souls were dying because of being stuck in dead-end jobs, getting leached by society before they’d be gracelessly and unceremoniously shoved into the continuous boredom of retirement.

 

And on top of that, his fashion sense made him stick out like a sore thumb. 

 

Of course, his trademark checkerboard-patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck, never mind the fact that the weather was starting to get warmer. 

 

(Fashion before practicality at its finest!) 

 

Then came the all-white ensemble that he’d picked as an outfit. White t-shirt with matching short-shorts with - you guessed it - matching knee-high suede boots.

 

The only thing apart from his scarf that wasn’t white was his jacket, which was black. And, of course, it was leather.

 

(Because he would never fully grow out of his “edgy” phase, no matter what anyone said. Yes, that included his mother. The leather jacket was final, dammit.)

 

And over his shoulder was a satchel bag that would look deceptively light to everyone else. It wasn't extraordinarily heavy, but the things he was carrying in it weren't exactly  _ light _ . 

 

Not all of them, anyway. 

 

It was a bit of a balancing act. 

 

(Naturally, the bag was straight-up white. He was trying to prove a point here.)

 

So here he was, bored out of his mind, slightly irritated and walking through a crowd that, thankfully, didn't seem to want interaction at all. He'd been in too many crowds of sociable people for one day and this was a welcome change. 

 

Everything was going according to plan. 

 

He checked the time before he stopped the music and unplugged his earphones. It was just about the right time, and he didn't want to be distracted. His cat eats moved, taking in the sound around him. So far, it was consistent with what he'd been hearing before. 

 

But in around three minutes or so, that would change. 

 

Drastically. 

 

He reached into his satchel, making sure everything was still in place before getting a firm grip on one of the things in the bag. Most of the other items were just backup, so if things went a little wonky, he'd have about ten backup plans to fall back on. 

 

It was a win-win situation. 

 

He checked his phone again, tracking the time. 

 

It was around the two-minute mark that things finally started warming up. 

 

His ears perked up as he heard something different from the normal sounds that took place in the area. 

 

Someone was running towards the area. 

 

Not quite sprinting, but they were was running. 

 

The person sounded exhausted and pissed off, and their pheromones were starting to reach him already. 

 

Blind anger. 

 

Perfect. 

 

“ **_KOKICHI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!_ ** ” Oh  _ hell _ yeah, the guy was really pissed off now. 

 

“Yeah, dumbass?” he answered, turning to face the person. 

 

“What the fuck did you think you were going to be able to pull back there?!” In his rage, he somehow overlooked the little jab. 

 

He was getting closer… 

 

“Something!” Kokichi tightened his grip on the object, waiting for the guy to get even closer. 

 

“Like what?!” 

 

“Aww, no guessing games?” He was almost in the right spot… 

 

“Do I look ready for your games, you little shit?!” Bingo! 

 

“Yeah!” And with that, Kokichi unveiled the open jar of glitter that he'd been holding, taking it out of the bag not spilling a single speck. 

 

Then he tossed it right into the guy's face. 

 

It barely took three seconds before the fool fallen down, screeching in pain. 

 

Served him right for trying to dox people over petty YouTube drama. Some people these days just had their priorities listed backwards…. 

 

Before anyone could catch him, or heaven forbid, start another confrontation, he started running away as quickly as he could. Having memorized the route he wanted to talk to get out of the area, it wouldn't take him long to get to safety. 

 

It was a good thing that he could outrun most people he knew. It was a random skill that turned out to be pretty handy at times like this. 

 

Besides, even though shenanigans were all well and good, he wasn't about to get himself screwed over. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“You did  _ what _ ?” 

 

Naturally, his partners were absolutely floored when he told them what he had done.

 

“I knocked him out for a little while, dawdled around the area, let him think that he was chasing me, and then threw glitter at him.” He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face at the memory. “And he squealed like a stuck pig when I threw it into his face.”

 

“I'm afraid of how you manage to do these things,” Shuuichi said, looking worried. 

 

“It takes a lot of planning, and a lot of determination, too! I could teach you if you want!”

 

“No, thanks, I'm not sure I'm ready to go down such a dangerous path…”

 

“Aww, are you scared? I'll mentor you and be side my side with you throughout the entire process, I promise you! We won't get caught, you know! I'm an expert when it comes to evasion, remember?”

 

Maki shook her head, smiling. “We're just happy that you haven't broadened your skills to include tax evasion.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I haven't!”

 

“We don't have the money to bail you out of prison, you know.”

 

“Once again, bold of you to assume I can't break out of prison with my intelligence!”

 

“You wouldn't have your lock picks to help you there, Kokichi,” Kaede warned. 

 

“Do you think that anyone would be able to keep me in there without it weighing on their consciences? I'm adorable! I'd be able to guilt them into letting me out, easily!”

 

“I'm sure the police has had to develop an immunity to cuteness…”

 

“Then I'll bitch my way out of it. Lord knows that's worked for me in the past.”

 

“I'm not sure that would work, either,” Shuuichi said. 

 

“Are we seriously discussing potential ways Kokichi could break out of prison if he needed to?” Kaito sounded both annoyed and a little scared. “Because I'm not sure that's the best course of action right now.”

 

“If you're worried about the guy's friends coming after me, it's pretty unlikely. He's managed to have a falling out with at least half of them, so it's pretty unlikely for them to bother coming to his defense when it comes to this,” Kokichi said. 

 

“Besides,” Maki chipped in, “their combined strength would be rather weak. We'd be able to take them on easily.”

 

“Why does what you're saying sound vaguely illegal and vaguely threatening?”

 

“Not so much vaguely as borderline. And… maybe, just maybe, it could be. 

 

Then came a short silence. 

 

“I worry for the two of you sometimes,” Kaede said. “If that's what Kokichi was out doing today, I'm not going to lie and say I don't feel scared of what Maki could have been out doing today.”

 

“Oh, I was out doing damage control,” Maki said. 

 

Again, a short silence. 

 

“...for?” Shuuichi saihd, looking ready to bolt. 

 

“Something.” Maki started finger-combing through her ponytail. “It wasn't dangerous, if that was what you wanted to know.”

 

“That still doesn't sound promising, you know.” Kaito looked even more worried than before. 

 

“I know. But don't worry, I can manage myself.”

 

“Same here you know,” Kokichi chipped in. “I might be small, but my strength is Mighty. Fools tremble whenever I walk past.”

 

“You  _ and  _ your grandiose view of yourself.”

 

“It's a well-deserved grandiose view of myself! I earned it and I have the wits go back it up!”

 

“Can't deny that… But I still worry about you two.”

 

Shuuichi and Kaede nodded, agreeing with Kaito’s statement. 

 

“Aww, you  _ guys _ … trust us! We're fine, you don't need to worry about anything!” Kokichi hated it when they were worried about him. “We can sort ourselves out, no problem!”

 

“We know, but we can't help worrying. We want you two to be safe,” Shuuichi said. 

 

“And the both of you seem to be doing pretty risky things on the regular,” Kaede added. “Especially over the past couple of weeks. Could you at least take a  _ small _ break? Please?”

 

Well. 

 

He didn't really have anything to do for the next three weeks, really. 

 

And he wasn't exactly looking for anything else to do for a while. 

 

(And it would be advisable for him to take a break, because even if the guy's friends weren't going to care his other enemies who had wanted to get a good shot at him definitely wouldn't be taking his first strike lightly.)

 

He pretended to mull over the suggestion for a few seconds. 

 

“Well… Okay, I'll take a break! It's getting a little tiring going out is much, anyway!” Of course he had to add his normal layer of pretense to it. 

 

However, that wasn't actually a lie. He'd really prefer to lounge around the house for a little while; all the moving around could get tedious at one point. 

 

(And again, he didn't want or need to run into any other unsavory characters right about now…)

 

The relief in the room was palpable, and then they turned to Maki. 

 

“I can't promise too much, but I'll try,” was her answer. 

 

Better  _ something _ than  _ nothing _ , right? 

 

Nad before the mood could drop any further… 

 

“Enough about us! How did  _ your  _ days go?” Subtlety wasn't always needed, and sometimes, it could be a hindrance. 

 

“Well, apart from having to deal with a few people who had nothing better to do than to nitpick details that absolutely nobody else cared about, my day was fine,” Kaito said. 

 

“Is it the same people as the other time?” Kaede asked. 

 

“Unfortunately, no.”

 

“How come so many people seem to attach themselves to things like that?”

 

“It could be a way of trying to gain control over something when their lives aren't going too well. That, or they're just naturally nitpicky,” Shuuichi said. 

 

“This goes beyond nitpicking and straight into stupidity. What they complain fled about this time was… a stretch, to say the least.”

 

“Ooooh! What was it, what was it?” Kokichi wouldn't lie; he wanted to hear the story behind this one. 

 

“So they come with a guitar and say that something's wrong with it…”

 

And with that, the normal cycle of outlandish stories had started up again. 


End file.
